Orbeetle
|-|Blipbug= |-|Dottler= |-|Orbeetle= |-|Gigantamax Orbeetle= Summary Orbeetle is a dual Bug and Psychic-type Pokémon introduced in the eighth generation. It is the final evolved form of Blipbug, evolving from Dottler at Level 30. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least 8-C | At least High 7-C | High 7-A Name: Blipbug | Dottler | Orbeetle Origin: Pokémon Sword & Shield Gender: Varies; 50/50 male/female ratio Age: Unknown Classification: Larva Pokémon | Radome Pokémon | Seven Spot Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Reactive Evolution (When its health falls below half, its Bug-type mvoes are strengthened), Telepathy, Statistics Reduction (Sp. Attack), Dynamax, Resistance to Fighting, Ground, and Grass-type moves | All previous abilities, plus Superior Telepathy and Enhanced Senses, possibly Self-Sustenance (Is described as "hiding in its shell without food or water" in the Pokedex), Forcefield Creation via Reflect and Light Screen, Statistics Amplification, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Status Effect Inducement (Confusion), Superior Resistance to Martial Arts, Resistance to Psychic-type moves | All previous abilities except Self-Sustenance, Information Analysis via Frisk, Clairvoyance, Flight, Superior Status Effect Inducement (Confusion and Sleep), Mind Manipulation, and Telekinesis, Sound Manipulation | All previous abilities, except Small Size, Gigantamax, Far superior Mind Manipulation (Is described as being able to take control of "the minds of every living being in its vicinity"), Superior Mind Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation via G-Max Gravitas, Animal Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (target's Sp. Atk) via Max Flutterby Attack Potency: Attack Potency: Building level (Comparable to Caterpie) | At least Building level | At least Large Town level (Should at least be comparable to second-stage Pokémon such as Charmander and scale to Dawn's Piplup) | Large Mountain level (Comparable to other Gigantamax Pokémon) Speed: Transonic | At least Transonic | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should at least be comparable to second-stage Pokémon and first-stages like Pikachu) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class | At least Building Class | At least Large Town Class | Large Mountain Class Durability: Building level | At least Building level | At least Large Town level | Large Mountain level (Can endure attacks from other Dynamax or Gigantamax Pokémon) Stamina: Low | Low (It barely moves but often hides in its shell without food or water) | Average, doubled upon Dynamaxing Range: Below Average Human | Below Average Human, tens of meters with Confusion | Below Average Human, several kilometers via clairvoyance, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Tens of meters, hundreds of meters with most attacks Standard Equipment: Psychic Seed (Has a 5% chance to be holding this in the wild) Intelligence: At least Gifted (Is described as being incredibly intelligent) | Extraordinary Genius (Gigantamax Orbeetle's brain is massive and its intelligence is described as being overpowering) Weaknesses: Weak to Flying, Rock, and Fire-type moves | Weak to Flying, Rock Bug, Ghost, Fire, Dark-type moves | Weak to Flying, Rock Bug, Ghost, Fire, Dark-type moves | Gigantamax can only be used in areas with Dynamax energy (i.e. dens and stadiums), Destroying the forcefield damages the pokemon Key Blipbug | Dottler | Orbeetle | Gigantamax Orbeetle Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Abilities:' **'Swarm:' Powers up Bug-type moves when HP falls below half. **'Compound Eyes:' Blipbug and Dottler only. Increases the accuracy of moves **'Frisk:' Orbeetle only. User identifies the opponent's held item upon switching in. **'Telepathy:' Hidden ability. Prevents itself and allies from being damaged by each other's moves. *'Movepool:' **'Reflect:' Psychic-type status move. Creates a barrier that halves damage from physical attacks for a few turns. **'Light Screen:' Psychic-type status move. Creates a barrier that halves damage from special attacks for a few turns. **'Confusion:' Psychic-type special move. A weak telekinetic force with a chance to confuse the target. **'Struggle Bug:' Bug-type special move. Attacks the opponent while resisting to lower their Special Attack. **'Confuse Ray:' Ghost-type status move. Emits a beam of light that confuses the target. **'Magic Coat:' Psychic-type status move. Creates a barrier that reflects status moves. **'Agility:' Psychic-type status move. User moves swiftly to sharply increase their speed. **'Psybeam:' Psychic-type special move. A beam with a small chance to confuse the target. **'Hypnosis:' Psychic-type status move. Hypnotizes the target into falling asleep. **'Ally Switch:' Psychic-type status move. In double battles, the user switches places with their ally. **'Bug Buzz:' Bug-type special move. Vibrates its wings to create a damaging sound wave with a small chance to lower the target's Special Defense. **'Mirror Coat:' Psychic-type special move. If hit by a special attack, the user reflects it for twice as much damage. **'Psychic:' Psychic-type special move. Strikes with a strong telekinetic force with a small chance to lower the target's Special Defense. **'After You:' Normal-type status move. Allows the target to move before the user. **'Calm Mind:' Psychic-type status move. The user concentrates to raise their Special Attack and Special Defense. **'Psychic Terrain:' Psychic-type status move. The user conjures a field of psychic energy that boosts the power of Psychic-type attacks and negates moves with increased priority. **'G-Max Gravitas:' Orbeetle's signature move upon Gigantamaxing. Intensifies the gravity of the area after using, increasing all Pokémon's weights and overruling immunities to Ground-type moves. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Bugs Category:Gigantamax Pokemon Category:Psychics Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sound Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Dynamax Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Species Category:Races Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Telepaths Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Aura Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Self-Destruction Users